This invention relates to image data processing device and method and a transmission medium, and particularly to image data processing device and method and a transmission medium which enable quick generation of image data of animation by using a computer.
FIG. 36 shows the flow of processing in producing a conventional animation. First, at step S1, planning of production of an animation is carried out. On the basis of this planning, a scenario is prepared at step S2. Next, at step S3, original pictures are prepared. The original pictures are drawn on paper with a pencil or a pen.
At step S4, a dynamic image is prepared on the basis of the original pictures prepared at step S3. The dynamic image is prepared by interpolating one original picture and the next original picture prepared at step S3 so as to appear as a dynamic image.
At step S5, the dynamic image thus prepared is copied on a transparent film, thus preparing cell pictures. At this point, an image of one frame is constituted by images of a plurality of layers.
For example, a dynamic image made of three frames, showing a person and a dog walking together to a house, is constituted by three layers for each frame, as shown in FIG. 37. Specifically, in this example, a cell picture C in which the house is drawn is prepared as a background layer. The person and the dog are drawn in a layer A and a layer B, respectively. In the layer A, the person in a cell picture A2 of a frame F2 is drawn at a position slightly shifted from the position in a cell picture A1 of a frame F1. Similarly, the person in a cell picture A3 of a frame F3 is drawn at a position slightly shifted from the position in the cell picture A2 of the frame F2.
Also, in the layer B, the position of the dog in a cell picture B2 of the frame F2 is slightly shifted from the position in a cell picture B1 of the frame F1. The position of the dog in a cell picture B3 of the frame Frame 3 is slightly shifted from the position in the cell picture B2 of the frame F2.
Thus, as the cell pictures of the plural layers are prepared, painting processing (coloring processing) on these cell pictures is carried out at step S6. That is, coloring processing on each cell picture is carried out by using paints. Next, at step S7, a plurality of colored cell pictures are superposed on one another and filmed, thus forming one frame.
For example, as shown in FIG. 38, one frame of image is formed by superposing the layer A and the layer B on the layer C. Such processing is sequentially carried out on a plurality of frames so as to produce dynamic image data of a plurality of frames.
At step S8, the dynamic image thus prepared is reproduced and checked. After that, at step S9, sound signals corresponding to the dynamic image are recorded. The ultimately produced film is telecast at step S10.
In this manner, in the case where cell pictures are colored by manual operation, it is troublesome and time-consuming to produce animation images. Thus, it has been considered to computerize the foregoing operation. In this case, an already colored picture and an uncolored picture can be confirmed by preparing a key data and displaying a picture corresponding to the xcex1 key data.
In such conventional animation producing technique, preparation of a dynamic image, preparation of cell pictures, painting processing, filing processing and the like are carried out manually. Therefore, it is troublesome and time-consuming to produce one animation film.
Also, in the conventional animation producing technique, when the manual operation for superposing a plurality of cell pictures for each layer and filming the superposed pictures is repeated to produce a dynamic image made of a plurality of frames, it is difficult to change frame pictures.
Moreover, in the conventional animation producing technique, when cell pictures are manually colored and filmed, it is troublesome and time-consuming to produce one animation film. As a result, it is difficult to change an already prepared picture to a picture full of variety.
On the other hand, it has been proposed to computerize coloring processing, unlike the foregoing manual animation producing technique. However, when coloring processing is carried out by using a computer, it is difficult for the writer to express fine touches as in manual drawing with a pencil or a pen. Particularly, in the case of animation pictures, fine touches expressed by manual drawing are desired but it is difficult to express such fine touches by a computer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device which enables quick and easy production of animation pictures. It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which enables generation of animation image data of a tough intended by the writer. It is still another object of the present invention to improve the operability in preparing animation pictures.
According to the present invention, there is provided an image data processing device including: line drawing generation means for generating a picture constituted by a line from a picture taken therein; area coloring means for coloring pixels of an area surrounded by the line constituting the picture; and synthesis means for synthesizing the picture obtained by coloring the pixels of the area by the area coloring means and the picture constituted by the line.
It is preferred that the image data processing device according to the present invention further includes line coloring means for coloring pixels of the line constituting the picture.
Also, it is preferred that the image data processing device according to the present invention further includes intake means for taking in a picture for generating the picture constituted by the line.
In the image data processing device, an image data processing method which realizes the same features and a transmission medium, a line drawing is generated from a picture taken therein, and a colored picture and a line drawing picture are synthesized.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an image data processing device including: cell number designation means for designating the cell number of a cell picture to be taken therein; layer number designation means for designating the layer number of the cell picture to be taken therein; and display control means for displaying the cell number and the layer number of a cell picture which is already taken therein.
It is preferred that the image data processing device according to the present invention further includes cell picture display control means for displaying the cell picture taken therein.
In such image data processing device, an image data processing method which realizes the same features and a transmission medium, the cell number and the layer number of a cell picture to be taken therein are designated, and the cell number and the layer number of a cell picture which is already taken therein are displayed.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an image data processing device including: time sheet display control means for displaying a time sheet prescribed by frame numbers corresponding to time series of frames of a dynamic image and layer numbers; and cell number input means for inputting the cell number of a cell picture taken therein, at a predetermined position on the time sheet.
It is preferred that the image data processing device further includes registration means for registering, for each layer, the cell picture taken therein onto an entry list, and that the cell number input means inputs the cell number registered on the entry list.
Also, it is preferred that the image data processing device further includes registered picture display control means for displaying the cell picture registered on the entry list, for each layer in the order of cell number.
In addition, it is preferred that the image data processing device further includes special effect setting means for setting a special effect for each layer, cell or frame.
It is also preferred that the image data processing device further includes synthesis means for synthesizing, for each frame, the cell picture of each layer number inputted on the time sheet.
It is also preferred that the image data processing device further includes dynamic image display control means for tentatively displaying the picture synthesized by the synthesis means, as a dynamic image.
In such image data processing device, an image data processing method which realizes the same features and a transmission medium, a time sheet prescribed by the frame numbers and the layer numbers is displayed, and the cell number of the cell picture taken therein is inputted at a predetermined position on the time sheet. Thus, it is possible to constitute and change each frame of picture easily and securely.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an image data processing device including: detection means for detecting the density of a trace line constituting a picture taken therein; area coloring means for coloring an area surrounded by the trace line; and determination means for determining the color in the vicinity of the trace line surrounded by the trace line in accordance with the density of the trace line.
It is preferred that the image data processing device according to the present invention further includes line coloring means for coloring the trace line, and that the determination means gradates the color of a boundary portion between the trace line and the area surrounded by the trace line by using the color of the trace line and the color of the area surrounded by the trace line in accordance with the density of the trace line.
It is also preferred that the image data processing device according to the present invention further includes identification means for identifying the original color of the trace line, and that the determination means determines the color in accordance with the result of identification of the identification means.
The image data processing device according to the present invention further includes thickening means for thickening the trace line by predetermined pixels.
In the image data processing device having such features, an image data processing method having the same features and a transmission medium, the density of a trace line is detected, and the color in the vicinity of the trace line of an area surrounded by the trace line is determined in accordance with the density.
According to the present invention, there is provided an image data processing device including: identification means for identifying the original color of a trace line constituting a picture taken therein; area coloring means for coloring the area surrounded by the trace line; and determination means for determining the color of a boundary portion between the trace line and the area surrounded by the trace line or the color of a boundary portion between an area on one side and an area on the other side of the trace line in the case where the trace line is omitted, in accordance with the result of identification by the identification means.
In the image data processing device having such features, an image data processing method having the same features and a transmission medium, the color of a boundary portion between the trace line and the area surrounded by the trace line or the color of a boundary portion between an area on one side and an area on the other side of the trace line in the case where the trace line is omitted, is determined in accordance with the result of identification of the original color of the trace line.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an image data processing device including: binary expression means for expressing respective pixels of a trace line taken therein in a binary form of colored pixels and colorless pixels; and conversion means for converting the trace line to a line consisting of colored pixels having a width of one pixel.
It is preferred that the image data processing device according to the present invention further includes coloring means for coloring a colorless pixel of an area surrounded by the line of the width of one pixel with a predetermined color.
In the image data processing device having such features, an image data processing method having the same features and a transmission medium, a trace line taken therein is expressed in a binary form and then converted to a line consisting of colored pixels having a width of one pixel.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an image data processing device including: binary expression means for expressing respective pixels of a trace line taken therein in a binary form of colored pixels and colorless pixels; and confirmation means for confirming whether a trace line consisting of colored pixels expressed in the binary form by the binary expression means is closed or not.
It is preferred that the image data processing device according to the present invention further includes conversion means for converting the trace line consisting of colored pixels to a trace line having a width of one pixel, and that the confirmation means confirms that the trace line having the width of one pixel is closed.
It is also preferred that the image data processing device according to the present invention further includes correction means for correcting an open part so as to form a closed area, when the confirmation means has confirmed that a part of the trace line is opened.
In the image data processing device having such features, an image data processing method having the same features and a transmission medium, pixels of a trace line taken therein are expressed in a binary form of colored pixels and colorless pixels, and it is confirmed whether a trace line consisting of colored pixels expressed in the binary form is closed or not.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an image data processing device including: colored picture generation means for generating a colored picture obtained by coloring a predetermined area of a line drawing; identification picture generation means for generating an identification picture for identifying a colored area and an uncolored picture of the colored picture; and display control means for displaying the colored picture on the identification picture.
It is preferred that the image data processing device according to the present invention further includes extraction means for extracting the color of a predetermined area of the colored picture displayed on the identification picture, and coloring means for coloring the uncolored area of the colored picture with the color extracted by the extraction means.
In the image data processing device having such features, an image data processing method having the same features and a transmission medium, a colored picture is displayed on an identification picture for identifying a colored area and an uncolored area of the colored picture.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an image data processing device including: discrimination means for discriminating the corresponding relation between a first picture of a first frame and a second picture of a second frame; detection means for detecting the color of the first picture; and coloring means for coloring the second picture with the color detected by the detection means in accordance with the result of discrimination by the discrimination means.
It is preferred that the image data processing device according to the present invention further includes selection means for selecting coloring of only a designated area or coloring of all of plural corresponding areas.
In the image data processing device having such features, an image data processing method having the same features and a transmission medium, the corresponding relation between a first picture of a first frame and a second picture of a second frame is discriminated, and the color of the first picture is detected. Then, in accordance with the result of discrimination, the second picture is colored with the detected color.
According to the present invention, there is further provided an image data processing device including: colored picture generation means for coloring, with a predetermined color, uncolored pixels of an area surrounded by a trace line of a cell picture taken therein, thus generating a colored picture; key data generation means for generating key data for identifying a colored area and an uncolored area of the colored picture in accordance with coloring processing by the colored picture generation means; parameter setting means for setting a parameter prescribing the priority in synthesizing colored pictures of a plurality of layers; and synthesis means for synthesizing colored pictures of a plurality of layers in accordance with the parameter set by the parameter setting means and the key data generated by the key data generation means.
In the image data processing device having such features, an image data processing method having the same features and a transmission medium, colored pictures of a plurality of layers are synthesized in accordance with a parameter and key data.